False Illusions
by beno11180
Summary: An unidentified murderer kills Ben's parents indirectly, by roasting them alive. This is the story of said Ben who wants revenge. Follow him through his adventures and trials to find out who the murderer is.
1. False Illusions 1

A spark of truth. A spark of an idea. A spark of hope.

A spark of...flame.

The first thing he heard was the splintering of wood. His eyes shot back, and his senses gradually returned. He felt heat, and saw red all around him. He was in mortal danger. Then he realized there was smoke and flame. In the distance, he also heard laughter. Evil, maniacal laughter. He rushed out of his room and proceeded to his parents' room. As he sprinted along the wooden corridor, he heard floors creaking and crashing. He reached his parents' room door and opened it. Flames engulfed the room and smoke was all around. He heard someone whisper, and he saw two charred corpses in the leering flame. He fell to the floor, tears enveloping his face. He gave a cry, silent, his lungs gave out. The flame threw soot in his face. It hurt, but not as much as the loss he had suffered. Tears running down, his face, he vowed he would kill the one responsible. His heart heavy, he exited the room and made his way over to the front door. Cold wind met him, as if offering its condolences. One thing also became more prominent. The laughter. It was a stupid, silly laugh which mocked him. His chest heaved with anger. He spared a glance at the source of the laughter and saw a female about his age, with ponytails and blue clouds painted across her pale skin. Turning away, he vowed that he'd kill her. He ran away, in the cold dark and hearing the same laugh.

The laughter didn't cease. Ben opened his eyes, a grim smile on his face as he saw that soon Jinx would die. He had discovered that she was a constant problem for Piltover, and by killing her, he would avenge his parents, as well as ridding the police force of her. He had anticipated she would be here at around this time, and he was right. He backed off the wall he was leaning on and jumped off the building, rushing towards the laugh which still haunted him.

'Eeek! You scared me' Jinx complained in a high-pitched voice, 'Do that again and I'll shoot you' Jinx abruptly erupted in a continuous laugh.

The laugh enraged Ben and he drew his sword and pointed it at Jinx.

'Hey, why do you want to kill me? What have I ever done to you?'

Ben stood in a silent battle against himself. Part of him knew that he had no proof that Jinx was the real murderer, but the fact that she loved bombing stuff, and was exactly the same girl he had seen the night his parents had been killed. Anger got the upper hand against reason as he lifted his sword-

He felt sharp pain as something big and metallic hit his body. He was sent staggering backwards, where he crashed into a wall.

'What the hell were you gonna do to my sister?' Vi erupted

Ben tried breathing through his hurt ribs as he tried to piece together the fact that Jinx, Piltover's most wanted criminal was Vi, the law enforcement officer's sister. He knew the police force was no easy thing to mess with, so he knew he had to run away from all three of them, Jinx included.

Sure enough, Caitlyn caught up with Vi ' 'What happened Vi? Are you allright?'

'I'm fine, but this guy isn't going to be.'

Ben sensed the hostility in Vi's voice, and knew he had only seconds to run away.

He got up, not minding the pain, and sprinted down the path. Vi was still after him, and he knew she had more stamina than him. He knew where he needed to go. He climped on top of a building with Vi on his heels, then in a swift motion dashed back underneath Vi, climbed down and entered a manhole. He closed the lid quietly behind him and trudged down the sewer path, splashing filthy water in his wake.

The manhole splashed into the water, and an angry Vi climbed down. 'Come and fight, you damned coward'

Ben laid down onto the dry timber, hearing Vi's voice fade away. He closed his eyes. I couldn't get Jinx. He punched his timber bed. Why am I even sleeping on this? Jinx could set fire to it and kill me as well. He laid there glumly as fitful sleep took over.


	2. False Illusions 2

When Ben got out of the manhole, the sun was shining brightly which made him close his eyes and lose his footing. He crashed into the sewage water. that's a nice start to the day, he thought, furrowing his brow. He got up, and began walking to the Piltover river. He caught a couple of fish, and headed out of the city. He set up a fire and meanwhile, cleaned the fish and ate a hasty meal.

He sighed, got up, and kicked the camp-fire, until it stopped burning. Looking around, he saw no-one and left the charcoal lying on the floor. As he entered the city of progress, he kept an eye out for anyone who might jump him, particularly Vi. HHe saw nothing of immediate interest, and spent an hour walking round and doing odd jobs. Then he spotted a regal stand, with people gathering around it. He figured why not join them?

He walked towards the stand and waited for the people to say what they had to say.

Suddenly, a commotion was heard along the street and a procession of guards appeared.  
Benjamin recognized them as being Institute guards and among them were Swain and Leblanc.

Leblanc approached the stand and addressed the people

'Fellow citizens of Piltover. I come to bring good tidings, as I have to your neighbouring countries. The League of Legends is reopening. I urge anyone who feels strong enough to win and become world champion to step up. Touraments will be held. The prize money

'Oh hey' Ben froze as felt his arm being turned around his back. Vi stood there, devilishly grinning. Fuck he thought.

'Uh, Leblanc is talking about some very important stuff regarding thee strongest champions. I bet you can kill them all one-handed, huh?' Ben grimaced as his arm turned even more.

'You low scum. You're almost as low as your head will be when I'm through with you'.

Ben winced as Vi ran one big metallic finger across his throat.

'Vi what the hell are you doing?'

'Er, no cupcake, you've got the wrong idea. I was just making him piss his pants'. Ben got thrown violently aside and stumbled into the crowd.

Among cries of indignation, Ben escaped the street, with Vi on his trails.

Through clever turning through streets, Ben was able to escape Vi.

Well, the League is opening. Maybe I should find the time to get revenge... on my parents' killer.

He sighed and set off down the road, the sun a deep red setting down behind him.


	3. False Illusions 3

The sun rose, but Ben was sill sleeping. He had made it to a quiet sleeping spot during the night and settled down. He rolled in his sleep. Smoke filled the room. He shifted unsteadily and sat up. He blinked as if reassuring himself it was a dream. He sighed and stretched his legs. Getting up, he cast his gaze northward. He spotted a caravan heading, he presumed, to the League institute. He decided to hail them, packed up his few belongings and headed after them. Keeping a fast pace, he managed to reach them and shouted his greetings.

Out of the caravan exited an assassin, The sinister blade. Ben knew she was a famed assassin and approached with hesitation.

'What do you want kid?'

'Greetings, DuCoteau, I was wondering if you were going to the league?'

'Gods, you're polite. And what does it matter to you where I'm going?'

'Coz, you know, if you're heading for the institute, we could go together.'

'By the gods, that would be nice.' Ben grinned. 'And we could talk about all the things we have in common.' And we could play with barbie dolls and sigh 'What a beautiful day'.

Ben's grin vanished. 'Fine, so I'll have to walk all the way, I thought it was worth a shot, but then a bitch showed up.'

'If I were you I'd stay my tongue.' warned Katarina with a hiss.

'Not even your other members are this violent. I thought it ran in all the Noxians, but you are one heck of a bitch.'

'Its nice isn't it', smiled Katarina, 'crushing people's dreams, knowing you are in full control. Well, bye, bye, name not specified.'

Ben turned to go when he sensed a blade flying at him. He dodged, barely and saw Katarina looking at him in mock terror.

'Next time you see me, I'll be slitting your throat.'

Ben sprinted away and ended up far ahead of the caravan. Try as he might, he could not get rid of the cold shivers which tended to run down his spine every 10 minutes.

At long last, dusk was setting, and Ben began searching for a spot to set up camp.

He spotted a nice clearing in some trees and decided to set up camp in a dry spot. He decided to hunt further down where he spotted some bears and set up some traps.

Well, I sure hope I catch something. One day without food I can take, but not two. He laid down on the soft grass and fell asleep instantly.


	4. False Illusions 4

Ben woke up and found a blonde woman sleeping near him. Wtf? Regaining his senses, he realized that it was Luxanna Crownguard of Demacia, and that she was too close for comfort. He began to get up slowly when Lux rolled over and rubbed against him. Ben froze instatly, and rolled from under her. He got up with an intake of breath and turned around.

There before him, was Garen. Ben found himself awkwardly apologizing to Garen.

Garen laughed. 'What did you do?' I saw her, she was rubbing against you like a bitch in heat. Now, come and listen to a song I made.'

I chose top lane

and picked a shield

Helped with blue, to my lane I ran

My foe I would soon have yield.

While he tried to farm and avoid my skills,

he tried to retaliate I silenced him

I forced him to the knees against his will

And the light for him grew dim.

When I was bot lane I saw their carry,

I hid in a bush,

I knew he was weary,

I yelled shush

To my hungering sword

And sent his head due north.

And yet, they all just flamed,

called me a easy champ,

I would never get played

and then jax ran away with his lamp.

Spin to Win

Spin to Wiiin

They tried to dodge my aa

Spin to Win

'Um Garen you don't know how to sing. Sorry bro'

'Ah, goddamnit!' Garen exclaimed

Out of the bush appeared a guy holding a lance.

'Ahh' Ben yelled.

'What's the matter Garen? Are we under attack?'

'Attack?' Another guy who Ben recognized as Jarvan IV appeared. 'Topple their forces!'

'Guys, hold on. There is no attack', Garen said. 'Instead the guy which we so rudely walked on has woken up and found my sister rubbing against him.'

'Really now? Jarvan regarded Ben with interest 'What did you do to her? Tell me. Uh for uh research of course. She's never been one to do such things.'

'Pervert!' Xin accused Jarvan. So, go on tell us what you did.'

'Relax guys, he did nothing.' Garen explained. 'Ey, what did you say your name was again?'

Eliciting no response, Garen turned around and saw Ben gazing into the distance.

Looking in the direction Ben was facing, Garen saw a caravan."Hey guys, its a caravan."

"Noxians", Ben said simply.

The demacians all looked again and saw that he was right.

As the caravan halted to a stop, Ben knew who it was.

The red-haired noxian walked out of the caravan and winked at Garen.

In a flash, she teleported near Ben and he saw a bright silver flash heading towards him.

The silver dagger stopped inches away from his face. Katarina jerked her hand back stiffly.

'I told you,you'd find me slicing your throat. But unfortunately, I'm not entitled to kill anyone while I'm in the league', she said with disappointment in her tone.

This bitch is crazy, Ben thought, she actually feels sorry for not murdering innocent people.

Katarina turned around noticing the demacian group. 'Hey guys, where's your caravan? I would have thought you'd travel in style.'

'Well, uh'... began Garen.

'We came on foot, so we can begin training for the hardships of the league', declared Jarvan. He blinked.

'Impressive. I always knew a strong man like you would do things the hard way. I like things hard as well'. Katarina pushed playfully at Garen.

In another flash, she was at her caravan, and the door closed.

'Garen, demacia is a better cause to fight for than that noxian bitch'. Jarvan told Garen, who was frozen in place.

'Yes, yes of course, uh Demacia! I'm cumming' he whispered.

'Guys, meet you in a few minutes okay?' Garen said while hurrying off into the bushes.

'So guys, why don't you have a caravan?' Ben asked.

'Well, we were on the hunt for a huge beast. It was enormous. Yet, we didn't find it, and our caravan got crashed'.

'Why were you chasing a beast?'

'Game, my friend, game. Its the thrill of the hunt chasing the beast'. Jarvan said. 'And of course, the meat is good as well'.

'So, Ben, where are you headed?' asked Xin.

'I was headed for the institute.'

'You're taking part in the league?' asked Jarvan.

No, I have a...vendetta against a particular someone. I am certain the institute will be the best place to start my search'.

'Really? What did they do?'

'Uhhhhh' Ben said. 'I have no idea, i have no evidence yet, only my instincts. I'm searching.'

'Well, we all are searching' Jarvan held Ben's hand. 'So, you want to join us? Its better than going alone and you might get lucky with Lux.'

'Ok, sure.'

'Great, welcome aboard friend' Xin said.

'Ahhh.' A particularly happy Garen walked up to them. 'So friends, what have you been talking about?'


	5. Random note

So hello guys, I have been kind of inactive lately. That was primarily because

1\. I hate writing lemons+not good(At some point I will continue the story ADbTW mainly because I had such a good plot, but I don't know how to pass Ben's time while in the institute, apart from fucking every female thing he sees. Still...)

2\. I had no time : This time I've instantly uploaded four chapters at one go and this story has been given priority, apart from one other (probably failed lemon I'm writing)

3\. Anyway guys, my activity is not always the same. I might do three chapters in one week or one in a whole month!  
But, you can just check monthly, or else I might cosider making a fb page to tell you guys when I've updated.

As always, leave your reviews and do't hesitate to tell me any ideas you might have. I'm open to criticism and there might be some spelling mistakes as well.

Thanks guys, Stay awesome

Sincerely yours,

beno11180


	6. False Illusions 5

A backpack fell down in the grass. An exhausted Jarvan fell dto the ground, panting. Ben groaned, flexed his muscles and dropped intothe ground as well. Xin was quick to follow.

'Huh, where's Garen?' Ben asked, his eyelids drooping heavily. He felt exhausted. They had been walking for two whole days now and he hadn't been able to sleep at night, mostly due to the the fact of retreating somewhere to sleep and then waking up in the night to find lux near him, with her breasts thrust towards him.

Well', panted Jarvan, 'he had to carry Lux at around somewhere over there', he pointed into the distance.

'So, he would be arriving shortly, if he didn't fall down already'.

Ben breathed the scent of the grass, relaxing on the ground, he let go of his troubles and slept peacefully.

The sun was red on the horizon when Ben woke up. He noticed Jarvan and Xin were still sleeping and Garen was nowhere to be found.

He got up and looked around him. He decided to go look for Garen himself so they could continue on their way.

Leaping into the forest, he took a slow walk around. It looked very dark and could have anything prowling around.

'Garen!'

Ben, hearing no response, tried again.

'Garen, we need to go'

'Come on man, you need to go win for Demacia-'

A rustling from a nearby bush startled Ben who reached instantly for his sword.

A cute orange creature with huge eyes came out. Jumping up, he yelled 'Demaglia!'

Wtf?

The critter rushed back.

Ben chased after him. The critter was fast, although Ben felt he was letting him follow him.

But why?

Ben soon saw the opening of a dark and unlit cave.

The creature jumped into it.

Ben took hesitant steps inside the cold frosted cave.

Suddenly, a huge breathing came from inside.

A furry monster pressed up against him. He could see its huge eyes glaring at him. It opened its mouth and bellowed. Ben shut his eyes.

The creature was gone and Ben hesitantly unfroze and considered retracing his steps.

Suddenly, someone grabbed him from behind.

'Oh Ben', Lux exclaimed. 'Did you come to save us?'

'Yea', we need to be on our way.

'What did you come here for?'

'Well', Garen said he noticed a beast entering this cave and wanted to hunt him down.' But we got seperated. Oh, I'm so happy to see you'  
Lux hugged Ben tightly.

A beast? Was it that huge monster? Why didn't it kill me? And where did that small monster go? Was it his mother? Or his father, judging by the fact he had been so agressive.

Ben, feeling the need to settle things out, asked her 'Um Lux, are you by chance in love with me?'

Lux put a hand on Ben's chest and he couldn't help but feel good. 'How did you notice? I was trying so hard not to be obvious.'

'Yea...'

'The scoundrels shall pay!'

Garen was charging towards them. Ben looked into his eyes and noticed he had been made mad for some reason. Not hesitant with his sword, Ben knew he would he have the upper hand because Garen would not be thinkking straight.#

He decided a swift knock to the temple would knock him out for a couple of hours by which time he would return to normal (hopefully).

He lunged and smote Garen down.

Lux screamed. She rushed to Garen and shook him. When he did not wake, she turned to Ben and scratched and clawed at him.

Ben grabbed her firmly. 'Lux, its allright, he's not dead, he'll just be unconscious for a while.'

Lux's screams quieted down. Then she fell to the floor sobbing. 'Lux!'

Ben looked at the huge man lying on the floor and sighed.

He went over and checked his pulse. Seeing he had one, Ben nodded, relieved, yet still doubtful.

'Hey, Lux, come over here, check his pulse, he's still alive. And help me carry him?'

Lux crawled over to Garen and put a hand over his pulse. 'You're right.' Her eyes were brimming with tears. 'He's not dead.'

'Great' now help me carry him', Ben told her.

WHAT?! Lux erupted 'You think I'm your fucking mule? You brought him down, you carry him.'

Ben began to get angry and tackled this in a different approach.

'All right, fine, leave your brother in this cold cave where he can catch a cold. Or that beast might come back to finish him.'

Lux turned around and walked stiffly up to him.

'Fine'

Ben grabbed Garen and lifted him, groaning underneath the weight. He motioned for Lux to grab his legs. Proceeding in this way, they exited the cave.


	7. False Illusions 6

A storm of fire and thunder raged across the landscape. A war between two factions, runeterra. And yet, the scene shifted and he now saw a standing pillar among the cleaved bodies, a sight that showed what remained of the war.

Nothing.

The landscape was charred with blood, tears of the innocent. Ben felt anger as he looked towards the massacre.

'Innocents' he thought, 'war takes all'.

The starry night took him by surprise as he sat up and looked around the quiet landscape.

Lux was wide awake near him.

'Hey Ben' she said. She kissed him.

Ben felt a strange darkness from Lux and broke the kiss.

'What do you want?'

'Hmm...lots of things. Who are you?'

'I don't know', Ben said. Suddenly his head began to ache. 'Let me go, I'm not feeling well'.

'I'll make you feel better', said Lux with a grin as she stripped his shirt off.

'Let me go for fuck's sake lux!'

He got out and rushed away when suddenly he was trapped in a prism of light.

'Ben, we can do this the hard way or the easy way.' Lux cocked her head quizzically. 'Your choice.;

'GAREN!'

'No-one can hear you, Ben. Now, show me your power.'

Ben breathed over the still water. He couldn't believe what had happened to him the previous night. Lux...

Lux... He got up and walked back to the camp.

The sun rising over the horizon, he saw Lux walking towards him. 'Hey Ben, you're up early.'

Ben didn't acknowledge her.

'Garen!'

'GAREN!'

Ben exclaimed remembering the way he hadn't been able to talk to Garen.

'Hey, I'm up, I'm up Ben.' Garen walked over to him. 'What do you want?'

'Well, we need to get to the institute'.

Yea, yea, here come Xin and Jarvan'.

'Hey Garen, are you better now?'

'Yea, I sure am. Let's go and win this league.'

They set off towards the rising sun.

Throwing open the gates, Jarvan marched in.

The others followed behind.

'This way.'

A clerk inspected them.

'How come you didn't come with your other partner?'

'We got seperated'

She looked at him suspiciously.

'Look Orianna, just punch us in.'

'Fine'.

'Wait, who are you?' she said, pointing at Ben

'Well...' Ben began

'He's with us' Garen told her.

'Demacia... only one substitute?'

'He's not taking part. They're still coming.'

'Ok...done'

'You can pass through'

The doors opened and they passed through one by one.

'Oh hi Garen' Katarina was the first person they saw in the institute.

'Are you free for tonight?'

'We need to make up our plans. I'm sure you need to do yours as well.'

'Or aren't you taking part?' asked Jarvan.

'Hahhaha of course I'm taking part. That eager not to have me beat your ass up?'

'Kata, where have you been?'

'Oh hey, Garen' Darius acknowledged Garen.

'My spinning buddy'

'Why don't you say that to the slut standing beside you?'

'Oh Garen!' Katarina, shocked, looked sadly at Garen.

Garen grit his teeth.

Jarvan pressed onwards and Darius looked menacingly at Garen.

'Well, well, look who's here! Bushren!' Talon laughed.

'And who is this you have with you? Oh God Demacia needs other people to fight for them?'

'Hahaha!'

'Shut up, ass!'

'We don't talk to noxian scum' Jarvan spat on the ground.

The team pushed on.

'We should talk to Leblanc' Garen suggested.

'Yea, we can get our rooms.' approved Xin.

They strode onwards and climbed a flight of stairs.

'So you finally arrived', Vayne said peering above her glasses.

'Yea we ran into a bit of trouble,' Garen said.

'Well you sure took your sweet time.'

'We had to help this guy. He got attacked by a pack of wolves. It was terrible.' exclaimed Garen

'Really? How come no-one's bitten. If it was terrible, surely someone might have suffered injuries.'

'I think you're lying to me, Garen Crownguard. But that doesn't matter. The only thing that matters is that you finally arrived. All of you'

'Go talk to Leblanc. Then we'll go and make our plans.'

As vayne left, xin knocked on the door.

'Come in'

'Oh, what a lovely surprise, I was wondering where you guys had stuck your heads in.'

'Yea, we got held up.'

'How much did the caravan cost?'

'Not as much as we're gonna have when we win this league.' said xin.

'Haha, I hardly think that's gonna be the case.'

'And who is this you have with you? Did you save him from a pack of wolves?'

'Well actually, we kinda found him sleeping and set up camp near him. Unfortunately, some people don't know how to distinguish near from on.' Garen looked pointedly at Lux.

'Oh come on, he looked all alone, as if his parents had abandoned him.'

'My parents didn't abandon me, bitch.'

'What's with the aggressive tone?' asked Lux

'Would you mind shutting the fuck up and not say anything? Especially about things you don't understand.'

'So Leblanc, where are our rooms?'

Well... here 96, 97, 98, 99 and 14. Leblanc handed the last key to Ben.

'Why am I not with the others?'

'You're not Demacian.' she simply said.

'Don't worry Ben, we'll come and see you.' Garen said.

'Just don't bring Lux' Ben advised.


	8. FI new 1

Chapter 1

A spark of truth. A spark of an idea. A spark of hope.

A spark of...flame.

The first thing he heard was the splintering of wood. His eyes shot back, and his senses gradually returned. He felt heat, and saw red all around him. He was in mortal danger. Then he realized there was smoke and flame. In the distance, he also heard laughter. Evil, maniacal laughter. He rushed out of his room and proceeded to his parents' room. As he sprinted along the wooden corridor, he heard floors creaking and crashing. He reached his parents' room door and opened it. Flames engulfed the room and smoke was all around. He heard someone whisper, and he saw two charred corpses in the leering flame. He fell to the floor, tears enveloping his face. He gave a cry, silent, his lungs gave out. The flame threw soot in his face. It hurt, but not as much as the loss he had suffered. Tears running down, his face, he vowed he would kill the one responsible. His heart heavy, he exited the room and made his way over to the front door. Cold wind met him, as if offering its condolences. One thing also became more prominent. The laughter. It was a stupid, silly laugh which mocked him. His chest heaved with anger. He spared a glance at the source of the laughter and saw a female about his age, with ponytails and blue clouds painted across her pale skin. Turning away, he vowed that he'd kill her. He ran away, in the cold dark and hearing the same laugh.

The laughter didn't cease. Ben opened his eyes, a grim smile on his face as he saw that soon Jinx would die. He had discovered that she was a constant problem for Piltover, and by killing her, he would avenge his parents, as well as ridding the police force of her. He had anticipated she would be here at around this time, and he was right. He backed off the wall he was leaning on and jumped off the building, rushing towards the laugh which still haunted him.

'Eeek! You scared me' Jinx complained in a high-pitched voice, 'Do that again and I'll shoot you' Jinx abruptly erupted in a continuous laugh.

The laugh enraged Ben and he drew his sword and pointed it at Jinx.

'Hey, why do you want to kill me? What have I ever done to you?'

Ben stood in a silent battle against himself. Part of him knew that he had no proof that Jinx was the real murderer, but the fact that she loved bombing stuff, and was exactly the same girl he had seen the night his parents had been killed. Anger got the upper hand against reason as he lifted his sword-

He felt sharp pain as something big and metallic hit his body. He was sent staggering backwards, where he crashed into a wall.

'What the hell were you gonna do to my sister?' Vi erupted

Ben tried breathing through his hurt ribs as he tried to piece together the fact that Jinx, Piltover's most wanted criminal was Vi, the law enforcement officer's sister. He knew the police force was no easy thing to mess with, so he knew he had to run away from all three of them, Jinx included.

Sure enough, Caitlyn caught up with Vi ' 'What happened Vi? Are you allright?'

'I'm fine, but this guy isn't going to be.'

Ben sensed the hostility in Vi's voice, and knew he had only seconds to run away.

He got up, not minding the pain, and sprinted down the path. Vi was still after him, and he knew she had more stamina than him. He knew where he needed to go. He climped on top of a building with Vi on his heels, then in a swift motion dashed back underneath Vi, climbed down and entered a manhole. He closed the lid quietly behind him and trudged down the sewer path, splashing filthy water in his wake.

The manhole splashed into the water, and an angry Vi climbed down. 'Come and fight, you damned coward'

Ben laid down onto the dry timber, hearing Vi's voice fade away. He closed his eyes. I couldn't get Jinx. He punched his timber bed. Why am I even sleeping on this? Jinx could set fire to it and kill me as well. He laid there glumly as fitful sleep took over.


	9. FI new 2

Chapter 2

When Ben got out of the manhole, the sun was shining brightly which made him close his eyes and lose his footing. He crashed into the sewage water. that's a nice start to the day, he thought, furrowing his brow. He got up, and began walking to the Piltover river. He caught a couple of fish, and headed out of the city. He set up a fire and meanwhile, cleaned the fish and ate a hasty meal.

He sighed, got up, and kicked the camp-fire, until it stopped burning. Looking around, he saw no-one and left the charcoal lying on the floor. As he entered the city of progress, he kept an eye out for anyone who might jump him, particularly Vi.

Piltover, the city of progress, or so it was called. Although maybe, there was truth in that. Piltover was home to diverse sciences and geniuses. Particularly, one might mention the extremely bright, if annoying heimerdinger. Of course, Piltover believed in law and order, which is why they have a mean and tough police force, though the toughest was Vi, coming from a band of criminals herself. After she was given the chance to remedy herself by Caitlyn, the other sheriff that relied more on cunningness than brute force, as Vi was always lapsing in.

He saw nothing of immediate interest, and spent an hour walking round and doing odd jobs. Then he spotted a regal stand, with people gathering around it. He figured why not join them?

He walked towards the stand and waited for the people to say what they had to say.

Suddenly, a commotion was heard along the street and a procession of guards appeared.  
Benjamin recognized them as being Institute guards and among them were Swain and Leblanc.

Leblanc, the more prominent ruler when it came to politics, no-one could convince people more than she could. Which is why she was appointed main leader of the institute, the main force that kept the city states from lapsing into war.

Demacia and Noxus both believed they had the means to rule justly. One might believe the case of Demacia more than Noxus because of the countless atrocities Noxus has commited over the years, as well as the people it housed. Nonetheless, both Jarvan and Swain would not yield, which would bring Runeterra to its knees.

Though the main war was between Demacia and Noxus, many other cities fought for the right to rule; Ionia, Freljord, Piltover, Zaun, Bandle City, Bilgewater. Also, many people seek glory for themselves, such as Lissandra. Leblanc helps keep these city states at peace, for now.

Leblanc approached the stand and addressed the people

'Fellow citizens of Piltover. I come to bring good tidings, as I have to your neighbouring countries. The League of Legends is reopening. I urge anyone who feels strong enough to win and become world champion to step up. Tournaments will be held. The prize money...

'Oh hey' Ben froze as felt his arm being turned around his back. Vi stood there, devilishly grinning. Fuck he thought.

'Uh, Leblanc is talking about some very important stuff regarding thee strongest champions. I bet you can kill them all one-handed, huh?' Ben grimaced as his arm turned even more.

'You low scum. You're almost as low as your head will be when I'm through with you'.

Ben winced as Vi ran one big metallic finger across his throat.

'Vi what the hell are you doing?' said an indignant Caitlyn.

'Er, no cupcake, you've got the wrong idea. I was just making him piss his pants'. Ben got thrown violently aside and stumbled into the crowd.

Among cries of indignation, Ben escaped the street, with Vi on his trails.

Through clever turning through streets, Ben was able to escape Vi.

Well, the League is opening. Maybe I should find the time to get revenge... on my parents' killer.

He sighed and set off down the road, the sun a deep red setting down behind him.


	10. FI new 3

Chapter 3

The sun rose, but Ben was sill sleeping. He had made it to a quiet sleeping spot during the night and settled down. He rolled in his sleep. Smoke filled the room. He shifted unsteadily and sat up. He blinked as if reassuring himself it was a dream. He sighed and stretched his legs. Getting up, he cast his gaze northward. He spotted a caravan heading, he presumed, to the League institute. He decided to hail them, packed up his few belongings and headed after them. Keeping a fast pace, he managed to reach them and shouted his greetings.

Out of the caravan exited an assassin, The sinister blade. Ben knew she was a famed assassin and approached with hesitation.

'What do you want kid?'

'Greetings, DuCoteau, I was wondering if you were going to the league?'

'Gods, you're polite. And what does it matter to you where I'm going?'

'Coz, you know, if you're heading for the institute, we could go together.'

'By the gods, that would be nice.' Ben grinned. 'And we could talk about all the things we have in common.' And we could play with barbie dolls and sigh 'What a beautiful day'.

Ben's grin vanished. 'Fine, so I'll have to walk all the way, I thought it was worth a shot, but then a bitch showed up.'

'If I were you I'd stay my tongue.' warned Katarina with a hiss.

'Not even your other members are this violent. I thought it ran in all the Noxians, but you are one heck of a bitch.'

'Its nice isn't it', smiled Katarina, 'crushing people's dreams, knowing you are in full control. Well, bye, bye, name not specified.'

Ben turned to go when he sensed a blade flying at him. He dodged, barely and saw Katarina looking at him in mock terror.

'Next time you see me, I'll be slitting your throat.'

Ben sprinted away and ended up far ahead of the caravan. Try as he might, he could not get rid of the cold shivers which tended to run down his spine every 10 minutes.

At long last, dusk was setting, and Ben began searching for a spot to set up camp.

He spotted a nice clearing in some trees and decided to set up camp in a dry spot. He decided to hunt further down where he spotted some bears and set up some traps.

Well, I sure hope I catch something. One day without food I can take, but not two. He laid down on the soft grass and fell asleep instantly.


	11. FI new 4

Chapter 4

Ben woke up and found a blonde woman sleeping near him. Wtf? Regaining his senses, he realized that it was Luxanna Crownguard of Demacia, and that she was too close for comfort. He began to get up slowly when Lux rolled over and rubbed against him. Ben froze instatly, and rolled from under her. He got up with an intake of breath and turned around.

There before him, was Garen. Ben found himself awkwardly apologizing to Garen.

Garen laughed. 'What did you do?' I saw her, she was rubbing against you like a bitch in heat. Now, come and listen to a song I made.'

I chose top lane

and picked a shield

Helped with blue, to my lane I ran

My foe I would soon have yield.

While he tried to farm and avoid my skills,

he tried to retaliate I silenced him

I forced him to the knees against his will

And the light for him grew dim.

When I was bot lane I saw their carry,

I hid in a bush,

I knew he was weary,

I yelled Demacia!

With my hungering sword

And sent his head due north.

And yet, they all just flamed,

called me a easy champ,

I would never get played

and then jax ran away with his lamp.

Spin to Win

Spin to Wiiin

They tried to dodge my aa

Spin to Win

'Um Garen you don't know how to sing. Sorry bro'

'Ah, goddamnit!' Garen exclaimed

Out of the bush appeared a guy holding a lance.

'Ahh' Ben yelled.

'What's the matter Garen? Are we under attack?'

'Attack?' Another guy who Ben recognized as Jarvan IV appeared. 'Topple their forces!'

'Guys, hold on. There is no attack', Garen said. 'Instead the guy which we so rudely walked on has woken up and found my sister rubbing against him.'

'Really now? Jarvan regarded Ben with interest 'What did you do to her? Tell me. Uh for uh research of course. She's never been one to do such things.'

'Pervert!' Xin accused Jarvan. So, go on tell us what you did.'

'Relax guys, he did nothing.' Garen explained. 'Ey, what did you say your name was again?'

Eliciting no response, Garen turned around and saw Ben gazing into the distance.

Looking in the direction Ben was facing, Garen saw a caravan."Hey guys, its a caravan."

"Noxians", Ben said simply.

The demacians all looked again and saw that he was right.

As the caravan halted to a stop, Ben knew who it was.

The red-haired noxian walked out of the caravan and winked at Garen.

In a flash, she teleported near Ben and he saw a bright silver flash heading towards him.

The silver dagger stopped inches away from his face. Katarina jerked her hand back stiffly.

'I told you, you'd find me slicing your throat. But unfortunately, I'm not entitled to kill anyone while I'm in the league', she said with disappointment in her tone.

This bitch is crazy, Ben thought, she actually feels sorry for not murdering innocent people.

Katarina turned around noticing the demacian group. 'Hey guys, where's your caravan? I would have thought you'd travel in style.'

'Well, uh'... began Garen.

'We came on foot, so we can begin training for the hardships of the league', declared Jarvan. He blinked.

'Impressive. I always knew a strong man like you would do things the hard way. I like things hard as well'. Katarina pushed playfully at Garen.

In another flash, she was at her caravan, and the door closed.

'Garen, demacia is a better cause to fight for than that noxian bitch'. Jarvan told Garen, who was frozen in place.

'Yes, yes of course, uh Demacia! I'm cumming' he whispered.

'Guys, meet you in a few minutes okay?' Garen said while hurrying off into the bushes.

'So guys, why don't you have a caravan?' Ben asked.

'Well, we were on the hunt for a huge beast. It was enormous. Yet, we didn't find it, and our caravan got crashed'.

'Why were you chasing a beast?'

'Game, my friend, game. Its the thrill of the hunt chasing the beast'. Jarvan said. 'And of course, the meat is good as well'.

'So, what's your name? Where are you headed?' asked Xin.

'I'm Ben, heading for the institute.'

'You're taking part in the league?' asked Jarvan.

No, I have a...vendetta against a particular someone. I am certain the institute will be the best place to start my search'.

'Really? What did they do?'

'Uhhhhh' Ben said. 'I have no idea, i have no evidence yet, only my instincts. I'm searching.'

'Well, we all are searching' Jarvan held Ben's hand. 'So, you want to join us? Its better than going alone and you might get lucky with Lux.'

'Ok, sure.'

'Great, welcome aboard friend' Xin said.

'Ahhh.' A particularly happy Garen walked up to them. 'So friends, what have you been talking about?'


	12. FI new 5

Chapter 5

A backpack fell down in the grass. An exhausted Jarvan fell dto the ground, panting. Ben groaned, flexed his muscles and dropped onto the ground as well. Xin was quick to follow.

'Huh, where's Garen?' Ben asked, his eyelids drooping heavily. He felt exhausted. They had been walking for two whole days now and he hadn't been able to sleep at night, mostly due to the the fact of retreating somewhere to sleep and then waking up in the night to find lux near him, with her breasts thrust towards him.

Well', panted Jarvan, 'he had to carry Lux at around somewhere over there', he pointed into the distance.

'So, he would be arriving shortly, if he didn't fall down already'.

Ben breathed the scent of the grass, relaxing on the ground, he let go of his troubles and slept peacefully.

The sun was red on the horizon when Ben woke up. He noticed Jarvan and Xin were still sleeping and Garen was nowhere to be found.

He got up and looked around him. He decided to go look for Garen himself so they could continue on their way.

Leaping into the forest, he took a slow walk around. It looked very dark and could have anything prowling around.

'Garen!'

Ben, hearing no response, tried again.

'Garen, we need to go'

'Come on man, you need to go win for Demacia-'

A rustling from a nearby bush startled Ben who reached instantly for his sword.

A cute orange creature with huge eyes came out. Jumping up, he yelled 'Demaglia!'

The critter rushed back.

Ben chased after him. The critter was fast, although Ben felt he was letting him follow him.

But why?

Ben soon saw the opening of a dark and unlit cave.

The creature jumped into it.

Ben took hesitant steps inside the cold frosted cave.

Suddenly, a huge breathing came from inside.

A furry monster pressed up against him. He could see its huge eyes glaring at him. It opened its mouth and bellowed. Ben shut his eyes.

The creature was gone and Ben hesitantly unfroze and considered retracing his steps.

Suddenly, someone grabbed him into a warm hug from behind.

'Oh Ben', Lux exclaimed. 'Did you come to save us?'

'Yea', we need to be on our way.

'What did you come here for?'

'Well', Garen said he noticed a beast entering this cave and wanted to hunt him down.' But we got seperated. Oh, I'm so happy to see you'  
Lux hugged Ben tightly.

A beast? Was it that huge monster? Why didn't it kill me? And where did that small monster go? Was it his mother? Or his father, judging by the fact he had been so agressive.

Ben, feeling the need to settle things out, asked her 'Um Lux, are you by chance in love with me?'

Lux put a hand on Ben's chest. 'How did you notice? I was trying so hard not to be obvious.'

'Yea...'

'The scoundrels shall pay!'

Garen was charging towards them. Ben looked into his eyes and noticed he was mad for some reason. It was probably the cold. Not hesitant with his sword, Ben knew he would he have the upper hand because Garen would not be thinking straight.

He decided a swift knock to the temple would knock him out for a couple of hours by which time he would return to normal (hopefully).

He lunged and smote Garen down.

Lux screamed. She rushed to Garen and shook him. When he did not wake, she turned to Ben and jumped, scratched and clawed at him.

Ben grabbed her firmly. 'Lux, its allright, he's not dead, he'll just be unconscious for a while.'

Lux's screams quieted down. Then she fell to the floor sobbing. 'Lux!'

Ben looked at the huge man lying on the floor and sighed.

He went over and checked his pulse. Seeing he had one, Ben nodded, relieved, yet still doubtful.

'Hey, Lux, come over here, check his pulse, he's still alive. And help me carry him?'

Lux crawled over to Garen and put a hand over his pulse. 'You're right.' Her eyes were brimming with tears. 'He's not dead.'

'Great' now help me carry him', Ben told her.

WHAT?! Lux erupted 'You think I'm your fucking mule? You brought him down, you carry him.'

Ben began to get angry and tackled this in a different approach.

'All right, fine, leave your brother in this cold cave where he can catch a cold. Or that beast might come back to finish him.'

Lux turned around and walked stiffly up to him.

'Fine'

Ben grabbed Garen and lifted him, groaning underneath the weight. He motioned for Lux to grab his legs. Proceeding in this way, they exited the cave.


	13. FI new 6

Chapter 6

A storm of fire and thunder raged across the landscape. A war between two factions, runeterra. And yet, the scene shifted and he now saw a standing pillar among the cleaved bodies, a sight that showed what remained of the war.

Nothing.

The landscape was charred with blood, tears of the innocent. Ben felt anger as he looked towards the massacre.

'Innocents' he thought, 'war takes all'.

The starry night took him by surprise as he sat up and looked around the quiet landscape.

Lux was wide awake near him.

'Hey Ben' she said. She kissed him.

Ben felt a strange darkness emanate from Lux and broke the kiss.

'What do you want?'

'Hmm...lots of things. Who are you?'

'I don't know', Ben said. Suddenly his head began to ache. 'Let me go, I'm not feeling well'.

'I'll make you feel better', said Lux with a grin as she stripped his shirt off.

'Let me go for fuck's sake lux!'

He got out and rushed away when suddenly he was trapped in a prism of light.

'Ben, we can do this the hard way or the easy way.' Lux cocked her head quizzically. 'Your choice'.

'GAREN!'

'No-one can hear you, Ben. Now, show me your power.'

Ben breathed over the still water. He couldn't believe what had happened to him the previous night. Lux...

Lux... He got up and walked back to the camp.

The sun rising over the horizon, he saw Lux walking towards him. 'Hey Ben, you're up early.'

Ben didn't acknowledge her.

'Garen!'

'GAREN!'

Ben exclaimed remembering the way he hadn't been able to talk to Garen.

'Hey, I'm up, I'm up Ben.' Garen walked over to him. 'What do you want?'

'Well, we need to get to the institute'.

Yea, yea, here come Xin and Jarvan'.

'Hey Garen, are you better now?'

'Yea, I sure am. Let's go and win this league.'

They set off towards the rising sun.

Throwing open the gates, Jarvan marched in.

The others followed behind.

'This way.'

A clerk inspected them.

'How come you didn't come with your other partner?'

'We got seperated'

She looked at him suspiciously.

'Look Orianna, just punch us in.' sighed Jarvan.

'Fine'.

'Wait, who are you?' she said, pointing at Ben

'Well...' Ben began

'He's with us' Garen told her.

'Demacia... only one substitute?'

'He's not taking part. They're still coming.'

'Ok...done'

'You can pass through'

The doors opened and they passed through one by one.

'Oh hi Garen' Katarina was the first person they saw in the institute.

'Are you free for tonight?'

'We need to make up our plans. I'm sure you need to do yours as well.'

'Or aren't you taking part?' asked Jarvan.

'Hahhaha of course I'm taking part. That eager not to have me beat your ass up?'

'Kata, where have you been?'

'Oh hey, Garen' Darius acknowledged Garen.

'My spinning buddy'

'Why don't you say that to the slut standing beside you?'

'Oh Garen!' Katarina, shocked, looked sadly at Garen.

Garen grit his teeth.

Jarvan pressed onwards and Darius looked menacingly at Garen.

'Well, well, look who's here! Bushren!' A guy laughed.

'And who is this you have with you? Oh God Demacia needs other people to fight for them?'

'Hahaha!'

'Shut up, ass!'

'We don't talk to noxian scum' Jarvan spat on the ground.

The team pushed on.

'We should talk to Leblanc' Garen suggested.

'Yea, we can get our rooms.' approved Xin.

They strode onwards and climbed a flight of stairs.

'So you finally arrived', A woman in black said peering above her glasses.

'Yea we ran into a bit of trouble,' Garen said.

'Well you sure took your sweet time.'

'We had to help this guy. He got attacked by a pack of wolves. It was terrible.' exclaimed Garen.

'Really? How come no-one's bitten. If it was terrible, surely someone might have suffered injuries.'

'I think you're lying to me, Garen Crownguard. But that doesn't matter. The only thing that matters is that you finally arrived. All of you'

'Go talk to Leblanc. Then we'll go and make our plans.'

As Vayne left, Xin knocked on the door.

'Come in'

'Oh, what a lovely surprise, I was wondering where you guys had stuck your heads in.' Leblanc sniggered

'Yea, we got held up.' said Jarvan.

'How much did the caravan cost?' Leblanc asked

'Not as much as we're gonna have when we win this league.' said Xin.

'Haha, I hardly think that's gonna be the case.'

'And who is this you have with you? Did you save him from a pack of wolves?' asked Leblanc.

'Well actually, we kinda found him sleeping and set up camp near him. Unfortunately, some people don't know how to distinguish near from on.' Garen looked pointedly at Lux.

'Oh come on, he looked all alone, as if his parents had abandoned him.'

'My parents didn't abandon me, bitch.'

'What's with the aggressive tone?' asked Lux

'Would you mind shutting the fuck up and not saying anything? Especially about things you don't understand.'

'So Leblanc, where are our rooms?'

Well... here 96, 97, 98, 99 and 14. Leblanc handed the last key to Ben.

'Why am I not with the others?'

'You're not Demacian.' she simply said.

'Don't worry Ben, we'll come and see you.' Garen said.

'Just don't bring Lux' Ben advised.


	14. FI new 7

Chapter 7

They made their way down the stairs and stopped at the end.

'Well Ben, room 14 is down that way. We'll be seeing you soon I hope.'

'Yea, I'll talk to you guys again.'

They separated and Ben walked down the courtyard, noting how strange it was that no-one was outside.

He soon found his room and entered.

The first thing he saw was Caitlyn.

What the fuck, he thought, Fuck, I'm with Piltover. This wasn't what I had in mind.

He also saw a TV at which Jinx was laughing hysterically.

'Hey', Caitlyn said. Who are you? I feel I've met you before.'

'Well, you can't kill me,' Ben said in reply.

Jinx got off the couch and turned around. Her eyes widened.

'It's the guy that tried to kill me. What is he doing here?'

Ben calmly turned around. 'He's trying to find a murderer and bring her to justice.' he said, looking Jinx in the eye.

Jinx, astonished asked, 'What, you think I killed someone?'

'Yes. So, I'm telling you now, better act innocent and not do any funny business.'

Ben walked away and opened his room. He locked the door behind him and took a look around.

Not much to do here, still there's always walking around the courtyard, and besides, he grinned, I have some sleuthing to do.

A knock on the door.

'Coming'

He opened the door and Vi stood there with an energetic guy.

'Yo, so you're the newcomer, yo I'm Jayce dude.'

'I'm Ben. Well met, Jayce. and you too Vi.'

'Oh, I know you allright, new boy' Vi spat.

'Well, she isn't very happy to see you,' Jayce chuckled, 'Hey, talk to you later, ok?'

'Ever heard of manners?' Ben asked Vi. 'Its not exactly polite to spit in front of someone.'

'Wait, aren't manners rules? I make my own rules.'

'Haha', Ben laughed, 'Not this time you don't.'

Vi was getting infuriated. 'Look at you, like an idiot grinning so smugly.'

'I'd love to smash your face in.'

'Yea, but you can't.' Ben closed the door in Vi's face.

'You weren't this cocky when I was chasing you around, were you?'

Well, Ben thought, I do need to take a look around the courtyard.

He waited five minutes and reopened the door.

Thankfully, Vi was not in sight and Ben made his way to the main room.

There he found Jinx, Vi and Caitlyn talking about going for a walk.

He took a cloer look and saw that everything was made in this room; there was a kitchen, tv, and a cosy corner where people would gather up to talk and chat. Hmm, not bad he tought.

The only bad thing here is Vi, she hates me so much, and Jinx's laugh. So annoying. Ah well, you can't be picky.

Nodding, he moved past the three, and was given confused looks by Caitlyn and Jinx, and a stern, cold look by Vi.

Back out, he took a stroll around the courtyard. He decided to retreat to a lonely spot and exercise.

'Hey kid'

Looking up from his 70th pushup, he glanced round and saw a guy with a long moustache.

'Oh hey.'

'Yo, I'm Draven. What's your name?'

'Ben'

'So, Ben, you want to train huh? To be strong like DRAAAVEN!'

'Well, yea, I'm on a mission.'

'Really now? Perhaps Draven can help you'

'As much as I appreciate it, its kinda personal'

'Oh, now Draven's intrigued. What say Draven teach you a move or two huh?'

'Well sure, we can train together'

Ben was exhausted. Draven had driven him through some harsh routines and Ben was spent.

'How's that for a workout? You show promise. Maybe you and Draven can do this again, huh?'

'Thanks Draven, that was pretty insane.'

'Haha, its nothing, always happy to help energetic students. The bar should have opened by now. Everyone's there drinking.'

'Bar?'

'Yea. Wait, you don't know? Its a gathering showing friendly relations between the city states or some shit. Anyway, you seem new, so how about we go there, so you can meet all of the champions, huh?'

'Yea, thanks drav. Lead the way.'

They approached what looked like a nice, big building.

'Come on, Ben.'

The doors opened automatically and they walked in.

There were lots of people on the tables, the chairs, the floor and the poles.

Ben's face flushed as he watched a particularly cute bunny pole dance.

Not much in the way of morality, Ben thought.

'Oh hey Ben' Garen walked up to him.

'We tried to find you but you weren't in the piltover sanction.'

'Yes, I left to do some training.'

'Yes, a sound body is the best. Training with Draven?'

Suddenly, Darius strode across the floor.

'Draven, why are you talking with the Demacian curs?'

'Well, actually, Ben's not even Demacian.' Draven said

'Just get over here, will you? You missed the battle plan.'

'I'll talk to you later Ben. If you ever need help, I'd be happy to help.'

'Thanks Draven.'

'Damn, you wouldn't think he's noxian. He's so much different than the others.' Ben said.

'Yea, he is. He's a nice guy.' Garen agreed. 'Follow me. We've got a table.'

When Ben arrived at the table, he confirmed that all the champions in the bar were drunk as fuck.

Well, it is a bar, you can't actually blame them.

Jarvan was laughing like a retard, Xin was stoned and Lux kept giggling.

'Wait, you kept sober, Garen?'

'Well yea, someone had to get you here. NOW, PREPARE TO FACE THE WRATH OF GAREN'S THIRST.'

Ben sighed. He didn't particularly like drinking, and the bar looked like it could turn into a brawl anytime now.

Looking around him, he soon spotted his piltover group. Deciding it was better to get on good terms with them, especially shadowing Jinx, he decided to join them.

As he was halfway across, he froze.

Some distance away, A knight and a guy were kissing. Are they that intoxicated?

Shaking away the sight, he grabbed a chair and sat down near the group.

'Yo, you're the uh..dude from..the new guy, eh?' told him Jayce sluggishly.

'Oh, hi ehhhhh..i like to make things blow up,' said Jinx with a wink.

'A most interesting flavour. Hmm... I'm pretty sure this is more addicting than drugs and we need to confiscate it. Hmm...or maybe not. Said Caitlyn, gulping down a mugful of beer.

Vi was sleeping or unconscious on a chair.

Ben rolled his eyes.

Yea, that totally worked out as planned.

'Hi.'

Looking up, he saw the bunny girl that had been giving the poledance. She had a tray in her hands and seemed to be serving the drinks.

'Would you like some?'

Ben pondered this and then nodded slowly. As she handed him the drinks, he grabbed her hand, noting the smooth, silky feeling. He smiled.

The girl seemed to blush and averted his gaze. She then strode off.

Ben kept his eyes on her back, watching her firm ass sway back and forth. He looked thoughtful for a minute and then turned his attention t the mug.

'Gragas's Ale. The best in Runeterra.

He sniffed it testingly and then started drinking.

At one point, the bunny girl sat next to him and asked him his name.

Ben, face red from the drinking, told her.

'I'm Riven.'

'Riven. A nice name.'

'Really?' She smiled.

'Yea.'

'I think you like my body more than my name.' she said.

'Well...'

'All men want is sex. They don't care about the feelings of the woman.' Riven said sadly.

Ben blinked. She was right, so right. He felt guilty abut hinking of her sexually. But then, he hardened his resolve and said. 'That's rich, coming from a stripper.'

'Haha. Pole dancing is different than stripping.'

'Really? How?'

'Pole dancing is so you can get popular with the simple men who get turned on at the sight of any female thing. Stripping is when you wash yourself, take off your clothes.'

'You know the men don't really like you, per se, all they want is your body.'

'Yes, I know. I just **sob** want to be known. said Riven. She looked lonely and sad.

Ben grabbed her frame gently, hugging her sadness away.

Riven looked at Ben with her piercing yellow eyes. She smiled.

'You seem genuine. I would really like to meet you again.' She gave him a peck on the cheeck, blushed and walked off.

Well...Ben thought. That was a.. deep conversation. I need to get out of here before the drink takes me over.

Ben stumbled over the broken chairs, unconscious people and thrown tables. He reached the entrance. He got out, and stared at the starry night sky.

The fresh blue gave him the will to move on and he walked off, swaying from side to side.

Chapter 8


	15. FI new 8

Chapter 8

Ben woke up with a shock. Glancing upwards, he noticed he did not recognize the roof, and looked wildly around. Then he stopped and composed himself as he realized that he was in Piltover's sanction.

He lay down for a while, and then got up and made his bed. He exited the room and headed down the corridor.

There he saw no-one.

Hmm, I guess they're still sleeping.

Then he noticed a board in a corner and checked it.

Ah, The plan of the institute.

This is how Draven knew we had that bar gathering.

Bar gathering was already done.

It seemed that Leblanc wanted to talk to them, probably to explain the rules of the contest.

Well, I'll be there, I guess. Ok, not long before the meeting.

Ben sat down and had breakfast, eating some weird stuff whch the institute served.

Ben felt energized after the meal and felt stronger.

Hmm...I guess it serves to start you off energetic.

Finished, he exited the sanction.

He decided to take a walk around the courtyard.

Some time later, he heard a commotion.

The frost queens were there, noticeably arguing with each other.

Ben stood frozen in shock. Here were three people he actually knew a lot about because his parents used to tell him all about the Freljordian wars.

Ashe, Lissandra and Sejuani.

All of these queens wanted power, however their choices of obtaining that power were different. Lissandra vowed to serve the Watchers, a mystical race that served peace. But she broke that oath, and enslaved the watchers, forever her slaves to destroy Runeterra.

Sejuani, believing in brute force, spent many a days training in the cold, and days without food. She fought against the strongest in her tribe and bested them all. A foreseer foretold that Sejuani would conquer and unite Freljord. The warriors of her tribe were trained under the same conditions that she herself trained herself under. Only the strongest survive.

Ashe, the more diplomatic queen, knew war was going to destroy Freljord. The barbarians of the north would ravage her homeland, leaving nothing but destruction in their wake. So, she signed a truce, a truce not on paper, but in marriage. She married the barbarian king, Tryndamere, to save her people, and herself from this fate. Now, with the power of the barbarians and her people, she would retake Freljord.

Ben sighed. Only war, why must there be only war?

He recollected how the war between Sejuani and Ashe had started. Ashe had sent a convoy of food as a gift to Sejuani. Sejuani, knowing that Ashe had told her that if she joined her, she would never go hungry again, refused the gift. She had seen the people of Freljord. Weak and grown accustomed to slacking off. She burned the convoy and sent a message to Ashe that only the strong deserve to survive in the Freljord.

Two of the queens would make good rulers, although Ashe would probably be considered too lenient, whereas Sejuani would be too strict.

But Lissandra. Lissandra broke a sacred oath. No sane being would support Lissandra's campaign.

'I will take Freljord. You are too complacent and your men are weak. And you, Lissandra, you are an oathbreaker. You deserve to be killed.' Sejuani was saying.

'Sejuani, your means of ruling is inadequate. You believe in driving men against the harshest of conditions, and you leave no space for your people's thoughts. A tyrant ruler such as you will quickly be overthrown.' said Ashe.

'You don't know my full power. I will crush you when the institute falls.' said Lissandra.

Ben walked around a bit more.

Then, checking his watch he figured Leblanc would be giving out her speech soon.

He turned and headed towards the league hall.

As he approached, he saw a line apparently heading towards the meeting.

He stepped in behind them. It seemed like they were checking everyone who passed.

The guard immediately stopped when Ben drew near and asked.

'Who are you? Who gave you permission to enter here?'

'I came with one of the city states', explained Ben.

'May I see your key then?'

Ben showed him the key of the room.

'Hmm...very well, you may pass. I'm very sorry for my arrogant demeanour'

Ben nodded and entered the huge place.

It was a meeting place of some sorts and there were lots of doors leading off down the corridor.

He noticed the people keep on passing, but a door caught his eye.

He opened it slowly and glaced inside.

He saw a huge room. It had lots of lines and seats. It also had blue and purple markers on the ground. Ben figured it was some kind of playing field.

'This is where we fight' Riven creeping up behind Ben startled him.

Riven noticed this and apologized to him.

'Oh yea, the field. Lots of heads will be torn apart in here by the executioner.' Ben recognized Draven.

'Please' scoffed someone.

Ben turned and saw Darius facing him.

'Oh hey, I see you don't have a brain. Hanging out with those Demacians.' Darius spit out the last word as if it was steel.

'Oh hey, I see you hate Demacians.' Ben said.

'Not all of them', said Katarina who had appeared just that instant.

'So, your love to Garen is genuine?'

Katarina turned away, a blush creeping across her face.

'Its all bullshit to me, but if she falls for a dumb-witted guy, who can save her?'

'Shut the fuck up, Darius. You act all tough and cocky, but every time you see Riven, all you do is stare at her ass!'

Darius turned betroot. 'What did you say, you bitch?' He advanced on Katarina.

'At least I have the guts to admit I love Garen, but you hide behind your bravado like a coward'

Talon appeared beside Darius, who was advancing towards Katarina like a robot programmed to kill.

'Stop, Darius. Stop, Katarina. We don't fight each other, we fight the other city states. Get it?' He put a restraining hand on Darius.

Darius shook him off. 'Look at her cowering like a wimp. Is this what Noxus is? Is this what we have really fallen to? I remember the glorious days!' He took a step backwards.

'Yes, Darius, we all remember those days. Someday, the institute will crumble and we, the just rulers of Runeterra, will step into power!' said Talon.

Noticing Ben was still there, Talon glowered at him in frustration.

'Scuttle off now, Demacian scum, you've heard far more than what is good for you!' growled Darius.

Ben walked away. 'Well done Talon. He'll probably go and tell the others'.

'But he's just a kid', he heard behind his back.

Ben entered the long hallway where a lot of champions were already to be found.

This room looked like a theater. Ben frowned.

Is this really the place?

The room was large with an arrangement of seating that covred the good half of the room. There was also a stage, on which diverse things could wall was painted red and the chairs a bright blue. The wall was also covered with pictures.

It was quite a work of art. Ben admired the pictures, glancing at them one by one.

A particular picture caught his eye. It showed two sand pillars and a...

Ben looked closer.

'Hey, I was wondering where you are'

Ben cursed beneath his breath. 'Hey Garen'.

'You want to stay with us?'

'Yea, sure'

Garen looked sceptically at Ben. 'Is everything okay?'

'Yea'. Ben forced a grin. 'Lead the way...Bushren?'

Garen scowled. 'Those Noxians are rubbing off on you'.

Ben laughed and followed Garen through the crowds.

'Well, this is a pretty big place' Ben said.

'Yea', Garen agreed as he started climbing the steps leading up to the higher chairs.

Ben glanced up and saw Xin and Jarvan in one row. He also saw Lux. Acting as if he hadn't seen her, he sat near Xin, as far away from Lux as possible.

"So, how was your room?" Xin asked.

"My room? Just great!" Ben burst out laughing.

Xin chuckled. "Yea, I heard that you were with the Piltover group, does Vi want you dead?"

"Yea, but she can't kill me, sadly" Ben laughed.

"Hey, is that black woman coming or what?" Ben laughed.

"Well, I don't smell any black magics yet" Jarvan chuckled.

"My dear, how very amusing" The woman in black garments appeared apparently out of thin air seated next to Ben.

Her ice cold tone and the way she looked at him left him with just the hint of a smile frozen on his lips.

Jarvan cleared his throat. "It was obvoiusly just a joke, Shauna. On another note, are there refreshments while Leblanc will be talking to us?"

"Joke? Whatever do you mean? And I've told you to call me Vayne, the night hunter" Vayne seemed displeased.

"If there aren't any refreshments, I'll have to eat that creature over there" Xin exclaimed, pointing across to the orange furball Ben had met.

"Oh, that creature, does it have a name?" Ben asked.

"Gnar is a very strange creature. It can freely transform into a bigger creature, although this transformation is more enhanced when Gnar is angry" Vayne explained.

"Oh..." Ben exclaimed.

"Not to mention it says Demaglio!" Garen yelled.

Quite a few heads turned around towards the source of the commotion and a good amount stared at Ben. Ben acknowledged all of the different faces. The Noxians decided to leer up at them and stuck out their tongues.

"Garen Crownguard, keep your voice down, you dimwit" Vayne said sharply.

Attention!


End file.
